Barclay Phantom
The Barclay Phantom is a sniper rifle in Just Cause (1). Appearance The Phantom is a very long and large sniper rifle, resembling the Barrett M82A1. Its features include: *A typical sniper rifle stock. *An extraordinary long barrel. *A big muzzle brake, like most .50 cal rifles i.e, Barrett .50 cal and the AS50. *An unusable bipod. *A telescopic sight. Performance It has a 200 round capacity, with 5 round mags. Very good power. It is the only rifle of any kind in Just Cause (1) that can kill anyone, using a single shot (also shooting through a window with an accurate shot is possible as well), blow up red barrels/gas stations, etc. It gives hilarious results when in a city such as Nuevo Estocolmo when killing someone in a car through the window then seeing it drive off the road and into the water around the city. Sometimes a pedestrian will be pushed into the water but will still stay alive. After a while the car will explode sending the pedestrian flying giving a more hilarious result. The power of the Phantom is roughly 1.5x-2x the amount of damage a single shot from a mounted gun would do. There is a downside though. As its purpose it is for snipers and if in the middle of a firefight, even more of a downside. The 5 round clips and very slow rate of fire make the weapon only good for long range shooting. For people who are new to liberating, this is not one of the weapons which is advisable to have in the inventory because of a danger of being cornered. Unless equipped with a fast-firing weapon, this is NOT advised to use in liberations. It is also quite a disappointment that when shooting vehicles, it takes at least 2 magazines to destroy a Yamada 37-14 Vaquero. Because of this, the Lance FDL is better as an all around weapon than the Phantom. Due to the fact that it is the most powerful hand-held weapon in the game (other than the rocket launchers), it will send a target flying for roughly a meter. Also when shooting someone with the scope, a bit of blood appears as red vapor but this has a lot more time on screen than any other weapon in Just Cause (1). It will appear more if a headshot is performed. This could be something similar to that of the Call of Duty "Gib" system where body part(s) are blown off. A lot more blood appears in Just Cause 2 though. "Gibbing" is more of a First-Person-Shooter feature than a Third-Person-Shooter like the Just Cause game series. Locations *On top of all Montano Cartel villas during their liberation, being carried by a Montano soldier. *Can be found on rooftops of buildings in towns. Most of these roofs are not accessible by ladder, so you'll need to use a helicopter. *Being used by San Esperito Military snipers: **On the rooftops of buildings in villages. These roofs are not accessible by ladder, so you'll need to use a helicopter. **Patrolling catwalks and footbridges in Esperito City. *Used by a mercenary (Black Hand character model) during a Guerrilla side mission. Very oddly however, you will be given Montano Heat instead of government Heat. *At the Mendoza International Airport during the San Esperito International Arms Fair. See also *Lance FDL, the only other type of sniper/battle rifle in this game. Gallery Some Enchanted Evening 3.png|On display at the San Esperito Arms Fair. Barclay Phantom Ground.png|A Barclay Phantom dropped from a Montano sniper. Barclay Phantom HUD Icon.png|The weapon's HUD icon. JC1 army snipers at a town in Provincia de Castillo.png|There are two army snipers on the roof of the highest house. It's a coastal town with a nearby safehouse at Provincia de Castillo. Posters at Nuevo Estocolmo.png|There's always two army snipers on these bridges in Nuevo Estocolmo. JC1 sniper Barclay Phantom.png| Category:Content Category:Just Cause Weapons